


Intoxicated Time

by Pandamilo



Series: Soulmates Forever and Always [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboys, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboys, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, cam-show, living streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: "Hey, Hamsters! As you should all know, today I'm doing a collab show with Chris from Intoxicated and you all need to see this! You know how he does strip shows - well he does in case you didn't know - but what you all don't know is that the pole... is in his freaking bedroom, Hamsters! Looook!"





	Intoxicated Time

**Author's Note:**

> Phichimetti camshow together. I love this ship and it's where I make my home! [If you would like more context and I think you should :P go read the other parts to this story. hehe]

 

"Hey, Hamsters! As you should all know, today I'm doing a collab show with Chris from Intoxicated, and you all need to see this! You know how he does strip shows - well he does in case you didn't know - but what you all don't know is that the pole... is in his freaking bedroom, Hamsters! Looook!"

Phichit clambers off the bed and slides across the room on his socks, the camera following his movements, as Chris moves it with him, chuckling at the excitable puppy ( _ hamster? _ ) he has on his hands.

Phichit gets to the pole set up in the room, it sits in the corner a little but still with enough room for Chris’ legs to extend out all the way around it. Phichit dives at the pole, propelling himself around it in a sweeping motion and curling as his body winds up it. Their chat implodes, Phichit's fans (hamsters) keyboard mash and send squealing emoticons while Chris' fans - a lot more used to this sort of thing happening in his shows - simply tell Chris he should be joining him.

“You look like you have some practice,” Chris speaks for the first time, still hidden behind the camera but eyes only for Phichit as he lazily swings himself around the pole and shifts to wrap his legs around it to sit against it, high off the floor.

“I might have done some pole classes for exercise with my best friend.” Phichit smirks, twisting, so he’s hanging upside, looking at the camera and sliding his arm slowly over his own body. “Did you know it’s great for your core?”

“Why do you think I do it, Cheri?” Chris purred, coming around and showing himself to the camera for the first time. Phichit and Chris had agreed before they started that they would strip each other, so Chris was still wearing tight skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt and his soft purple bandana wrapped around his soulmark on his wrist. Phichit is dressed similarly, a baggy t-shirt currently riding up to expose his abs and shimmering belly ring, rainbow fabric wrapped around his wrist and too-tight (just-right) short shorts that sat low on his hips. 

“I’m pretty sure you do it because you like having a pole between your legs,” Phichit giggled as he turned himself the right way up and swung around, so he was facing Chris, who now stood next to the pole. They were both experienced enough cammer’s to be aware of the camera angles. It was close enough to them they didn’t have to speak too loud, but their entire bodies and the pole were still in the shot. 

“Hmm, I do like having things between my legs.” Chris reached around the pole, grabbing hold of Phichit’s arse as he pressed closer to Chris, still blocked by the pole between them. 

Phichit almost kissed him but pulled back at the last second to lean back, legs wrapped around the pole and hands now touching the floor. Chris moved back as he watched Phichit’s legs unwind and he did a perfect arch-flip to stand up again. “I think it’s time for voting, huh? Hamsters, Chris’ fans. Sorry, but tonight you’re also Hamsters. Anyway! It’s time for a vote. You have two choices, A or B. Are we pole dancing or are we stripping each other now. The choice is yours.”

Chris wrapped himself around Phichit’s back as he bent over to look at the chat’s voting they had set up. Phichit giggled when Chris buried his head in his hair and huffed. 

“So many viewers Chitty, are you ready for a good show?” Chris whispered in Phichit’s ear, only loud enough for him to hear.

Phichit nodded before responding to the viewers instead of Chris. “The votes are in, looks like we get to dance first.” 

Chris groaned behind him. “You guys are making me work for it tonight, aren't you?” Before turning around to swing himself around the pole. 

“ _ K-man-top _ says that’s because you start most of your shows without your clothes on!” Phichit laughed at the conversation sliding across the screen. “They seem to be surprised you still have pants on, Chrisy.”

“I would prefer if  _ you _ weren't wearing pants, Chitty.” Chris smirked before spinning around the pole. 

“Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll put on music, at the end of each song, you get to pick an item of clothing to come off, your’s or mine. Hamster’s, sounds like a good plan?” The distinct tinkling of tips coming in and the dinging of more messages. “I think they are okay with it.” Phichit smiled before walking over to Chris and spinning around the pole until he was chest to chest with him. 

_ Circus _ by Britney started to play in the background, and Chris tried to grab hold of Phichit, only to have him spin away. This was how the start of the show continued, barely-there touches and slowly taking turns at losing their clothes.

It was finally when they were both down to their underpants that Chris had enough. Reaching out, around the pole, Chris cupped the back of Phichit’s head and brought their lips together. His blood rushed in his ears as their lips finally met, taking away some of the demanding coils in his stomach at the sound of Phichit’s whine in his mouth. 

The kiss lasted longer than it should, limbs and hands gripping at one another with the pole crushed between their crotches but neither one cared as they breathed the other in. It was perfectly right, and Chris couldn't believe how they fit together. He knew who the man in his arms was, knew what he meant to him, his own wrist searing like their touches that finally meant something was confirming his mark, confirming what he already knew. 

They shouldn't be doing it, not this way. This shouldn't be the first time he makes love to his soulmate, in front of thousands of strangers to bad stripper music and yet… he wasn't sure he wanted it any other way. And Phichit wasn't stopping. He seemed just as eager, just as excited and the rapid beat of his heart against Chris’ hand on his neck was enough to know this was it. 

“I think it’s time we moved to the bed.” Chris panted as he finally broke their kiss, forehead pressed against Phichit’s as they both fought for breath. 

“Yeah, yes I think so,” Phichit mumbled in a daze, eyes unfocused as he looked at Chris leaning over him. 

“Come on now, Chitty.” Chris bent down and picked up Phichit, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed as Phichit giggled and squirmed. “Stay there and look pretty for me.”

Chris dropped Phichit on the bed so he could move the camera to frame his bed. “They like you on display, Chitty. But I think it’s time for another vote, Hamsters?” Chris said the word questioningly, making Phichit sit up to look at the screen of chatter. 

“Yeah, we will give you all two minutes to tip, whoever gives us the biggest tip gets to decide how we do it. Am I letting Chitty screw my sexy arse or do I get to have my way with this pretty boy?” Chris posed the question as Phichit wiggled his arse at the camera, showing off the black thong he wore that left little to the imagination.

“In my personal opinion, I would love to eat that pretty picture right now. Do I really have to wait the two minutes?” Chris growled, forcing a gasp from Phichit when hands slid over the lace on his hips. 

“You have to wait, it’s not up to us,” Phichit rolled over, showing off the tip of his pretty cock, half-hard and sticking out the top of his thong. If it were his choice, Phichit would simply let Chris have his way with him, knowing that Chris would drag it out like the most deliciously, delirious torture.

The tingling sounds of tips continued as Phichit and Chris simply ran their hands over the exposed skin of their chest and thighs. Chris’ hands were big and heated on his skin and made him feel dizzy with want. Finally, the buzz of the timer sounded, and Chris turned to see the highest bid. 

“Chitty, a little hamster won! Hamsterbaby69, thank you for the lovely tip, now tell us. What are we doing tonight to entertain-- Oh, eager I see.”

“What’s it say, sexy?” Phichit climbs onto his knees to lay over Chris’ shoulder to look lazily at the chat screen. 

“ _ Put your big Intoxicated cock into Chitty’s beautiful arse and don't let him cum until he’s crying and begging for it. _ I see your little hamster has seen my show’s before... Oh, they have. Well then, you know I can definitely arrange that for you hamsterbaby.”

Phichit was already panting as Chris turned to him. Eyes blazing as his tongue slide over his lips like a lion hunting its prey.

Phichit couldn't wait to be devoured. 

“Roll over, Cheri. Show everyone that beautiful arse. Actually… I want you to sit on my face.  _ Please, _ ” Chris laid down to prove just how serious he was about this idea. Presenting himself to the camera a little, the tight strain of his briefs, and forcing Phichit to face the camera if he really did this. But Phichit was slightly nervous; he had never actually done that before, sat on someone’s face, that is. 

Chris reached over and touched Phichit’s knee. “Green?” Chris whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

Phichit nodded. “Green.”

He slipped off his thong, flushing under Chris’ scrutiny of his cock as it bobbed out. 

“So fucking pretty, Chit.” Chris groaned, helping Phichit maneuver over his face, thighs pressed up against Chris’ cheeks. “You aren't allowed to touch yourself, Chitty,” Chris announced, like a warning before they even started.

Phichit panted, nodding as he sank his arse down onto Chris’ face. Chris’ hands came up and pulled apart Phichit’s cheeks, licking a quick strip over his hole before pressing against it and swirling, teasing and sucking, nipping and pressing a finger next to his tongue. 

“Fuck! Holy fuck, oh god, is your tongue an angel? Yes!” Phichit babbled, grinding absentmindedly against Chris’ tongue. Chris reached up into the pillows behind his head, pulling out a small bottle of lube, opening it slowly, silently and coating his fingers. 

“Ah!” Phichit gasped as Chris slipped his lubed-up finger alongside his tongue, searching and groaning as he worked Phichit open. 

Phichit was struggling not to touch himself, everything felt sensitive and almost-too-much but still not enough. It was when Chris was working a third finger in with his tongue and leaving teeth marks over Phichit’s cheeks that had Chris smirking against his skin. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ! Fuck, Y-yes. Yes, yes. Please, please can I? I wan- _ need _ need to cum,” Phichit gasped, thrusting his hips back mindlessly into Chris’s perfect fingers. The camera didn't matter, Chris didn't matter, the fact that these miracle fingers were attached to  _ his soulmate _ didn't matter. All that matter was that Chris had been edging him for half an hour as he worked him open and when Phichit pleaded, he only  _ slowed down.  _

Chris was meant to make him cry, to beg. If he continued, he would have succeeded. 

“Fuck me. Please, I need your cock. I-I can't wait anymore-” Phichit whined, noticing Chris’ completely neglected and glistening cock peeking out of the top of his briefs. Letting himself slip forward, watching the camera a second with a smirk that he feared looked a little too watery, Phichit poked his tongue out and against the head of Chris’ cock, moaning at the cry Chris made in surprise. 

“Getting cheeky, my Chitty?” Chris moaned, hips thrusting once before he could bring himself to still them. 

“S’only fair,” Phichit groaned, tugging the briefs out of the way to reveal Chris’ big, wide cock and the small curling of brown hair that sat trimmed between his hips. 

It became a game, push and pull, suck and nip, tease and torture. Phichit knew he could never win, Chris was an expert at the game of lasting, dragging his own and other’s orgasms out like it was what he was made to do. But, fuck it, if Phichit wasn't going to try. Wasn't going to enjoy the gasping loud groans he ripped from the man beneath him. The tangy precum he sucked from the head of his perfect cock, but it wasn't enough, and soon he was begging again.

“Please, please, fuck me. Let them see your big, thick cock sliding in and out of my tight hole. They want it too. But I  _ need _ it. Please, Chris,” Phichit sobbed, just a shuddering breath around Chris’ name, but it was enough.

Suddenly Phichit was sitting in Chris’ lap; arse cheeks pulled apart to present his stretched hole to the camera. “Look how ready you are for my cock, mon beau. Are you sure he is ready for me?” Chris watched the screen, the chat flying passed in caps of disjointed words and pleads. Smirking, Chris pressed his finger into Phichit again, letting the camera see it up close and on display before he shifted Phichit in his lap and positioned him over his desperate cock. 

“Oh, you had me so tempted, I almost forgot…” Chris smiled at Phichit as he clung to him, shifting to yank a condom from under his pillow and slide it on himself. Normally, Chris would ask his partners to put it on for him, but Phichit was already clinging and whining in his arms, Chris couldn't bear to release him long enough to let him do it for him. 

After lubing up and shifting Phichit once more, Chris lowered him, agonisingly slowly down onto his cock. He moved torturously slow, for the both of them. Shifting down, holding Phichit up to adjusting before letting him sink a little further. Phichit was clutching tightly to his hair, gasping and whimpering into Chris’ neck, absently littering it with dark sucked marks. 

“FUCK. Chris, fuck. Oh my god. Please, pl-please just fuck me. Hard, rough. Loss control for once, I know you can. Please, if they tip us 1000 credits in the next three minutes, you have to do as I say.” Phichit growled, looking back to glare at the camera, asking,  _ daring _ , them to ignore him and allow Chris to have his way. 

It was slow, the first minute, only a few tips trickled in, agonisingly slowly the minute hit and they were only at 300, but then Phichit started to beg…

“Please, hamsters, boys, girls, everything in-between. Fuck-I, his cock, it’s too much. I want it. I want it so bad, and you can help me. Help me scream as he fucks up into me and splits me in half. You all want it to, don't you? I know you do. You want to cum - for Chris to let us cum. I know some of you would be edging too. Can't you feel it? Don't you want it? Please, fuck. Just please.” Phichit gasped, a real tear slipping from his eyes as he writhed and begged while shifting in the restricted thrusts Chris allowed him to do.

They were at 800 at the two and a half minute mark and Phichit was thrusting a little harder, he had stopped begging, stopped watching the screen and was simply groaning as he slides shallow thrusts over Chris’ cock.

For Chris’ part, he was only moaning softly at each one of Phichit’s movements, but the hands on his hips were tight enough to bruise, Phichit hoped they would, and his eyes were burning into Phichit’s own like he was attempting to sear his image into him. 

“Three minutes are up, Cheri. Do you want to look or do you want me to tell you?” Chris’ voice was soft and powerful like he held the answer to all the world's questions. Before Phichit could wrap his sex-muddied brain around a response, Chris’ breath was hot in his ear, pressing their bodies hot and flushed together. “Or I could just show you?”

“Show me.” Phichit gasped and shouted when Chris’ grip only tighten and he slammed his hips up against him. 

That was the pace Chris set: hard and brutal and  _ perfect _ . Phichit lost track of time and words, only truly aware of the places Chris was connected to him. The slide of his hands, the heavy drag of his cock everytime it was almost thrust out of Phichit’s tight hole only to have it be slammed back in a moment later. He knew he was crying, only by the wetness on his cheeks and the sudden kisses on the track marks they were leaving. 

Suddenly Chris’ voice was in his ears, soft and gorgeous, Phichit knew the cameras couldn't hear it. This was just for him, and something about it made it all the more mind-blowing.

“Phichit, oh fuck. You are gorgeous. So pretty and cute and adorable and fuck you have the most perfect arse. I don't want to stop. When you asked if I ever lose control. No, only with you, only for you. Chitty, you are the only person who has ever made me want to lose control. Fuck, this shouldn't be our first time. I  _ can't _ , couldn't stop now, no matter how much they paid me. I'm going to keep fucking you; I'm going to make you cry. Fuck, you are even beautiful when you cry. Shit, Chitty after--after I make you have the best fucking orgasm of your life, and there isn't a camera. This isn't a show. I'm going to kiss you properly and take off this fucking wristband, and you are going to  _ know _ like I already know you fucking do, and we are going to do this right. My Soulmate.”

Phichit didn't realise he was screaming until it was too late and he was spilling blindly hot, white onto Chris’ hand that had snaked between them and frantically rubbed in time with his brutal thrusts. 

“Chris, cum for me,” Phichit begged as he forced his voice to form the shouted words, still high and drunk on his own bliss as Chris groaned loudly and his hips shuddered to a quivering stop deep inside Phichit. 

“Fuck… oh god… that… amazing.” Phichit panted, curled around Chris’ body with absolutely no intention of moving even though he knew he needed to continue the show. Sign off like he always did in his chirpy, bubbly way. 

“Well intoxicates hamsters, I think I broke our little Chitty here so I must go and do the responsible thing and take care of him, bath him and put him to bed. Thank you all for a lovely and intoxicating evening, as always. Take care of yourself, don't leave a mess. Bonne nuit.”

Chris ended his show with a suggestive wink before shifting to close everything down, still inside Phichit with him clutched tightly to his chest. 

“Are you alright, Cheri?” Chris whispered, hands gently rubbing over Phichit’s back in soothing patterns. 

“How long have you known?” Phichit whispered back, making no effort to move besides burying his face closer to Chris’ neck. “You knew first.”

“Months ago, when you started getting big, I always make a point of checking out my competitors. You were… in the middle of a show-” Phichit started laughing, he couldn't help it. The ridiculousness of the situation was just too perfect. 

“We are fucking made for each other.” Phichit removed his own band around his wrist, revealing the filthy words that  _ always  _ swirled over his skin and placed it next to Chris’ equally  _ forever,  _ filthy talk. 

_ Forever  _

_ I'm so wet for you. _

_ Always _

_ Wish this was your cock. _

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments fuel me!


End file.
